The Diary of Sergeant Kelrein
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: And here is my other surprise. I bet you weren't expecting two surprises. Anyways, enjoy the thoughts of a certain cheesecake loving Imperial in this other side story for Earth: A Forged Destiny.
1. A New World

**Insert password: 1269-91-Krill-Resh-Isk-Nern**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **06:01:15 ATC**

 **Intelligence report #0830220-210-21993...**

 **Security level Aureck...**

The Republic recently discovered a new planet and is planning to make contact with the unknown world.

Records indicate that the planet is somewhat primitive with the race beginning to develop space travel.

I do not know as of yet why the Republic is interested in the planet called 'Earth', but it is probably to seek new allies.

The unit I have infiltrated is assigned to protect the ambassador and I'll update in my next report.

-Anooba

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Delete message from data banks?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Authorization code: 10-4-21-Besh-Leth-Wesk-Mern**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Message deleted**

* * *

 **Diary entry #105**

 **06:18:15 ATC**

Dear Diary,

Two days ago I met a handsome guy with the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen.

Jake is truly a gentleman and he knows how to make me laugh.

Unfortunately, I do not know how to tell him the truth.

I'm afraid that he will not accept me or that he will feel betrayed.

For now, I'll use my best judgment and I hope that he understands.

With regards,

Sara

* * *

 **Diary entry #125**

 **07:01:15 ATC**

Dear Diary,

Jake had the audacity earlier to mock my blaster with his slugthrower!

The argument, however, was pointless and we decided to settle the matter with a shooting match.

Of course, for some reason, it ended in a tie and I believe I could have outshot him if it took place in the rain!

But at least it got better.

This evening, I decided to take our relationship to the next level.

It was my first time too I'll admit, but at least Jake and I enjoyed every moment of it and afterward, Jake showed me this holofilm called _'She Wore a Yellow Ribbon_ ' starring this actor named John Wayne which Jake sometimes call Duke strangely.

But I don't care. All I care about was the cuddling afterward.

Thank the Force that I met him and I would not change anything about our relationship.

With my regards,

Sara.

* * *

 **Diary entry #126**

 **07:04:15 ATC**

Dear Diary,

I witnessed an interesting holiday that the American's call Independence Day.

From what I have research and hearing from Jake is that exactly one hundred and ninety two years ago, America used to be a colony of this nation-state called England but declared its Independence.

England had a vast empire, with it giving up most of its possessions recently and this man called George Washington lead the rebels to victory.

What's shocking to me are the similarities between the British Empire and our Empire. Even the accents are similar! Not to mention the similarities between the Republic and the United States of America.

I don't know what to make of this, but I fear that Jake may resent me for the way I speak if the truth comes out. I don't know how he would take it, but I know it needs to be done sooner than later.

His mother's side of the family came from Scotland and Ireland. From what I heard, they don't take the English well. In fact, there is a terrorist movement calling themselves the 'Irish Republican Army' that is seeking to end the British presence in Northern Ireland and they recently committed a bombing.

The incident reminds me too much of my parents' death on Ziost three years ago. The anniversary is two months away and I'll never get over it.

I just hope that when I do come out and admit my heritage, he at least still cares about me.

Wish me luck,

Sara.


	2. Regrets

**Diary entry #127**

 **07:06:15 ATC**

Dear Diary,

Today was a rather lovely day with Jake despite his latest shenanigans.

He had the audacity to throw me into the lake while I was attempting to tan!

Ugh...My pale skin _desperately_ needed the sunlight and he had to ruin it!

Oh well. Regardless, I enjoyed the get together and met the fool's extended family and the Westbrook's.

I even got to meet Jake's Great-Grandfather Wilhelm Meyer, a man who fought in the American Civil War and from what I understand, in addition to basic, he speaks a language called German.

I've never heard of such a language and it got interesting to listen to Jake speaking the foreign tongue and I only heard the words bier(?), Guten-something, and kartoffelsalat.

Jake actually taught me a few words like Bitte and Danke Schoen.

I still don't understand the meaning of this, but I'm glad that I have a cute and charming guy that would show me the ways of this strange world.

And the cheesecake was amazing as always. Of course, I wasn't surprised in the slightest that Sam has to complain about missing his piece, but Jake knows by now the meaning of getting between the dessert and I.

Yes. I know that I'm addicted to this Earth treat and I'm also a hopeless romantic.

With regards,

Sara.

* * *

 **Diary entry #131**

 **07:17:15 ATC**

Dear Diary,

What would a girl do without cheesecake?

I'm actually glad that Jake managed to bring me an entire dish of this amazing dessert and I'm predicting that it'll be gone within the week.

Anyways, I've discovered a troubling idea that Jake has and it involves the Force.

He doesn't believe that the Force exists!

I don't know how in the stars he came to that conclusion, but I believe that its have to do with his upbringing.

Oh well. It's his opinion and I'm not going to get into an endless and pointless argument like he had with Master Therin and Knight Carsen, the Jedi I written about quite a few pages back, during their recent meditation session in the pasture.

I don't know what would happen if the Empire came and conquer this planet, but I do know one thing.

He better hopes that one of the Sith is forgiving because I'm afraid that it wouldn't end well.

Sara.

* * *

 **Diary entry #132**

 **07:20:15 ATC**

Dear Diary,

I haven't had proper sleep for a few days and I have been wondering how things would have ended differently if I was more careful.

Jake is such an amazing guy and I'm fairly certain that he is heartbroken and is feeling betrayed when he listens to the communicator I've left behind.

I'm a soldier, not a spy and I only did my best to serve the cause of the Empire and yet, I'm still stuck in the mindset of what I did wrong?

If only I was more cautious in my assignment, I would still be next to Jake's side.

Well, I heard from my friend Lana and she invited me to a nice dinner and hang out with some of her friends I haven't met yet at a local resort and this is after she managed to grant me some leave.

I believe she did so after seeing me miserable when I return home after three years of undercover work and it's nice to know that I can count on her if I need to.

Three years of successfully infiltrating the Republic Military and meeting the love of my life, only for Jake to be taken away from me.

I miss him already.

Does the Force hate me for some reason? Or was it the situation that caused the incident to go down as it did?

I don't know, but I do know one thing...

I still love him.

Sara.


End file.
